


What Makes a Family II

by Sir_Nemo



Series: Boundaries 'Verse [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Family History, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/pseuds/Sir_Nemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard really wanted Legolas to feel part of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Family II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrika/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [组成家庭的要素II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463757) by [lingyuergz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyuergz/pseuds/lingyuergz)



> Vlad & Ulrika, you still rock!

Bard had thought that being an elf meant that they were smarter, that they had at some point learned to avoid some pitfalls that the race of men was very prone to. Take communication for instance. It really didn't work with humans most of the time, there were plenty of things left unsaid, important things, either out of malice or fear or just for the simple reason that the person thought the other knew already.

But with elves, Bard had thought, those things would clear up, at least by the time they hit the 1000 year mark, though most of elves didn't seem to be in habit of counting years. Apparently this was not the case. With elves there were plenty of things left unsaid, and plenty of silences. These silences could stretch out for hundreds of years, just because neither party wished to have a discussion.

What the elves grew good at, Bard found out, was dancing around the subject.

This was especially true when it came to Thranduil and Legolas. They had at some point decided, it seemed, that around each other they acted like a king and his subject, showing no attachment to each other. When Thranduil was with Bard and the subject of his son came up, the love and affection was clear in his voice.

It somewhat confused Bard. It was true that Legolas was old enough to be Bard's great-grandfather and then some, but in Bard's opinion that was no reason to act like one hadn't parents. If the relationships were really bad, then perhaps so, but that was not the case with Legolas and Thranduil. It just seemed they had forgotten to speak to each other.

Bard didn't meet Legolas often, and when he did meet him it was usually in passing. Thranduil was fiercely protective of Legolas to the point that it was kind of ridiculous, and it didn't make much sense. Thranduil would let the kid out in the woods to battle all kinds of beasts, but had hard time letting him come to Laketown. Legolas came anyway, usually with a female-elf named Tauriel with whom he was good friends. Bard made sure to exchange couple of words with him everytime he saw him. Legolas was a nice kid, smart and hard-headed, but good deep down, if somewhat arrogant like his father, but it was nothing Bard couldn't handle, having been handling the said father for a long while. 

Legolas was somewhat distant, to almost everyone. It seemed that after making sure that everything was alright between Bard and Thranduil he had no interest in Bard. It could have been because Bard treated Legolas as Thranduil's son first, and he knew it was horribly unfair to the boy. But everytime he looked at him, he could see the father, in those blue eyes.

Bard really wanted for Legolas to feel part of the family. It was clear how much Thranduil had became one with them, but the same could have not been said about Legolas. On the other hand Bard didn't want to push it, neither with the father nor the son. So he waited for someone else to bring the subject up. 

Thranduil and Bard still met regularly. Keeping their relationship a secret had become much harder now that Bard was the mayor of Laketown, and therefore almost constantly sought after. Bard had arranged it so, that he could take some time off, both for the Elven King and for his family, and he still was on barrel duty, claiming that it was good time to talk about trade and new shipments and such. It was, of course, a complete lie, unless one counted laying lazily under a shade of a tree tangled in each other's arms and exchanging kisses trade negotiations.

Thranduil still visited Bard's house, which Bard had not given up despite his new position. Master's house had been transformed into a Town Hall, free for everyone to use. Bard's children had grown completely comfortable around Thranduil, calling him uncle. Bard had even dared to kiss Thranduil couple of times with the kids in the house. Only Bain had made a face, complaining that kissing in general was gross.

It was one of those days, when Thranduil visited, early summer was in the air, but they still spent their time inside, away from prying eyes. They had been just arguing about the price of the new shipment of silk, Bard having thrown his own legs over Thranduils, and Thranduil leaning too close to him, making some snappy remark. Just because they were lovers, didn't mean they couldn't take care of their respective duties as leaders at the same time. They had just reached a somewhat fragile agreement, when Sigrid stepped in, carrying a basket. She gave them a smile.

”Hello, da, uncle. What are you doing?” 

”Business as usual,” Bard answered. ”And you?”

”I just saw Legolas in the market,” Sigrid said, setting down her carryings. Thranduil looked up suddenly, a slight frown appearing on his face.

”Did you talk to him?” Bard asked.

”Couple of words,” Sigrd answered. ”He was with Tauriel. Should I put the kettle on?”

”Maybe later,” Bard murmured, glancing at Thranduil. ”Da's going to have a quiet word with uncle outside.”

Thranduil didn't even register that Bard was talking about him, he didn't about half the time he was called an uncle. So Bard grabbed him by the arm, hauled him up and dragged him to the door, and out of it. Sigrid only looked after them, amused.

”What is it?” Thranduil asked when Bard closed the door behind them.

”The problem has been Tauriel all this time?” Bard asked, and when Thranduil opened his mouth to protest, cut in with: ”Don't lie to me, I saw your face when Sigrid mentioned her name.”

”My son spends a lot of time with Tauriel.”

”As friends do.”

”I fear there might be more than just friendliness in there.”

”You fear? Have you any evidence?”

”They spent a lot of time together.”

”As friends do!” Bard exclaimed. ”I know this is your son and it's certainly too much to ask for any sort of rationality in this case. If Sigrid started seeing a boy I would certainly be worried but I haven't noticed anything between Legolas and Tauriel. Besides Tauriel is very nice.”

”She is not worthy of my son,” Thranduil snapped.

”Of course she isn't. No one is ever worth enough for one's children, which is why it's a good thing that we don't get to make those decisions. If Legolas wishes to spend time with her, then I can't see what you really can do to stop it.”

”But she's a commoner.”

”May I remind you that when you first met me, I did odd jobs and not much more,” Bard said, his tone harsh enough to make Thranduil flinch. 

”I did not mean to insult you,” Thranduil said. ”And it's a bit different between us two. If Tauriel would be with Legolas, that would make her a queen. She is a silvan, that would not look good.”

”Have you thought about maybe asking Legolas about this?”

Thranduil looked horrified.

”Clearly not,” Bard sighed, rubbing his temples. ”Well, it's not my business, I suppose.”

”It's not.”

”Ah, well. I wish you'd be a bit more relaxed with him. Speaking of Legolas, do you think he would like to spent a day or something with Bain?” Bard asked him. Thranduil frowned, confused by the sudden change of subject. ”It's just that the boy idolizes him, and he probably wants to get to know him better, if Legolas is willing, anyway.”

”I don't...” Thranduil began.

”I would like to make Legolas feel part of the family too,” Bard said. ”And I think he and Bain would get along.”

”Legolas has a lot of duties,” Thranduil said.

”So do you, but somehow you always manage to avoid them to spent time with me. Just ask him, will you?”

”Alright.”

Bard put his hand on Thranduil's shoulder and gave it a short squeeze.

”Thank you.”

\- -

It was arranged, and Bain could hardly contain himself, refusing to sleep and bouncing up and down the whole morning, until Bard had to sternly ask him to calm down. The asking didn't help for long, because Bain paused for maybe half a moment before continuing bouncing. Bard had no heart to scold him too much about it, because Bain was wearing the biggest grin Bard had seen on his face for a while. He did have to ask him not to rock the boat too much, because falling into the lake was not nice.

Thranduil and Legolas were waiting by the dock. As soon as Bard had managed to tie the boat to the dock, Bain would have run off, if Bard hadn't stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

”What now?” Bain said, anxiously glancing towards the waiting elves.

”Remember to be careful, come back safe and give da a hug.”

Bain looked at Bard, his eyes narrowing. Luckily he didn't argue, he had learned not to. He gave Bard a short hug, saying: ”You're the worst, da.”

”So I've been told,” Bard answered, hugging him back. ”Now go have fun.”

Bain ran to Legolas, who greeted him with a slightly confused smile.

”Legolas, keep him safe. Don't go too deep into the forest,” Bard said.

”Of course, Bard,” Legolas answered, and then to Bain: ”Shall we go?”

”Yes!” Bain said, and they left together, soon disappearing into the forest. Bard watched them until he couldn't see them no more. Thranduil was looking at him, something unreadable in his eyes.

”What is bothering you?” Bard asked, playfully punching Thranduil in the arm. Thranduil didn't answer to the playfulness, looking very serious himself.

”You are very different with your children than I am with mine,” Thranduil said, and Bard raised his eyebrows in silent question. ”It is because you are human, you have such a short time to be with them, and you use every moment because time passes so fast for you.”

”It doesn't really work that way for us, though. You may look at it from your point of view, of course, for someone who is thousands of years old, hundred years don't seem much. But from my point of view, it's all I have, short or long. The way I act with my children is because for years they were all I had. Before you, of course.”

”Legolas is all I had, too,” Thranduil said, and after a pause he continued, casually: ”You once wished to know why I treat him like a soldier, rather than like my son. I do that in front of others only. Why, I can't say anymore. We have been doing it for so long, we have forgotten what else to do. I remember a bright young boy, but that was before his mother passed. A lifetime ago. Lifetime for a man anyway.”

Thranduil let out a sigh.

”What do you want me to say?” Bard asked.

”I don't think there's much you can say. I want you to understand that Legolas has his mother's heart, and that's why he will always defy me. You think I don't know that I can not control his life or his decisions, or indeed his heart. I know that, but I have lost so much in my life that I can't bear to lose him.”

Thranduil looked away, towards the river, eyes half-closed, deep sadness in them. Bard wrapped his arms around him, and held him. Thranduil surrendered with a sigh, leaning against him, letting himself to be held. They stood like this for a long while, until Thranduil finally straightened himself, looking at Bard, and smiling, though still sad.

”You are good to me, Bard of Laketown,” Thranduil said. Bard kissed him, because that was what he wanted to do.

Aside from that moment of heaviness their day was pretty usual. They had a short argument about the quality of the wine that had been brought into the Kingdom of Mirkwood last, as leaders were wont to do.

Just before sunset Legolas and Bain returned, and Bard and Bain took off back home, while Legolas and Thranduil started back towards Mirkwood, two quickly disappearing figures.

Bain didn't talk much. He almost fell asleep in the boat, his eyes slipping close, and his head nodding. Bard smiled at him fondly, and let him be. He would hear everything tomorrow too. Back at Laketown, Bain didn't resist when Bard swept him into his arms, and carried him back home, though Bain was becoming a bit too tall for carrying, and it made Bard's back hurt.

Sigrid was the only one awake, she smiled at Bard when he tugged Bain into his bed. 

”He'll be starving in the morning,” he said to Sigrid, as she pushed a plate of food in front of him. Sigrid sat opposite him as he ate.

”Anything new?” Bard asked.

”Joan came by. She wanted to talk to you about something, but said it could wait,” Sigrid said. ”Other than that, nothing. How was your day?”

”Fine. It looked like Legolas and Bain had fun together.”

”That's good, isn't it?”

”It is.”

”It's just, you look like something's bothering you.”

”It's Thranduil and Legolas,” Bard said finally.

”Are you going to get involved, again?” Sigrid said. ”Don't give me that look, da, you are always getting involved. That's at least half the reason you became the mayor of this Town, the other being that Thranduil scared away Master, but.”

”You don't think I should?”

”It's not our place to intervene.”

”They are our family.”

”They are, but what could you even do, da? You can't fix something that has been building for presumably hundreds of years in one night. Something that might not even need fixing. I know you would try, that is what you do, but I don't think uncle would like it very much.”

”I could try to talk to Legolas,” Bard said. ”It might not help at all, but it would put my mind to rest.”

Sigrid smiled at him, much like an amused parent would to a child.

”Don't give me that look, young miss,” Bard warned. ”It's your bedtime.”

”Yours too,” Sigrid answered, taking the plate from in front of Bard and leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek.

\- -

About two weeks after Bain had spent a day with Legolas, Bard had just had a conversation with the captain of the ship that had arrived in Laketown the night before, and he was making his way downtown, when he noticed a familiar blond elf walking on a rooftop. Legolas hadn't noticed him, as he was staring at something in the distance.

”Legolas!” Bard shouted, and the elf looked at him in surprise, as if he didn't recognize him at first. Then it dawned on him, and he jumped down from the roof, landing right in front of Bard gracefully as a cat.

”Bard,” Legolas said, with a short bow. ”How may I help you?”

”I don't need help,” Bard said amused. ”But if you don't have anything to do, I wouldn't mind some company.”

Legolas looked at him for a long while, completely blank, but then he shrugged, and walked with Bard in silence, until they reached Bard's house.

”Would you like to come in?” Bard asked. Legolas didn't answer but stepped in anyway, Bard at his tail. Bard managed to sit down, before Legolas even spoke.

”Did my father send you?” Legolas asked, looking at him suspiciously. He always seemed slightly uncomfortable talking in common tongue, like it never sounded right to him. He said the word ”father” like it was not really a word to him, devoid of all meaning and attachment. Sometimes he just slipped and used the word ”ada” instead, which resonated with memories and with things Bard didn't understand.

”I sent myself,” Bard answered, taking a seat. ”I thought we might have a little talk. After all, we are sort of family. Do sit down.”

Legolas sat down on a bed, the same which he had sat in the first time he and Thranduil had come to Town. 

”I didn't see Tauriel with you today,” Bard said.

”She is on duty. What of her?”

”She is a good friend to you?” 

Legolas frowned, when he spoke, he said each word testily.

”She is. She doesn't treat me any different just because I'm a prince, and it's refreshing. Why do you ask?”

”You two spend a lot of time together. I was wondering if there was something more there?”

Legolas laughed, actually laughed, covering his mouth with his hand and staring at Bard, who smiled himself and said:

”I assume not, then.”

”No, certainly not. We are only friends.”

”And not like me and your father are just friends, I gather.”

”No, not like that,” Legolas said and then he realized something and he asked, voice mixture of amusement and worry: ”Do you think father thinks that there's something between me and Tauriel? Since you thought so too.”

”He might,” Bard answered, slightly uncomfortable. ”You don't talk to your father about these kinds of stuff, friends and the like?”

”Oh, no. We don't talk about much anything.”

”Does it bother you?”

Legolas shrugged his slender shoulders.

”I would like him to give me some more freedom, but since that is too much to ask, I just do what I want. It's how things have always been with us.”

”Surely not always?”

”You inquire of my childhood?” Legolas asked. ”Has not my father talked about me enough?”

”He has talked a little, but not much. I don't wish to be nosy, if you don't want to talk about it. But I have noticed how he treats you like a soldier, and it's a bit worrying to me.”

”My father treats me as a soldier when he is King, but he is not always King, you know this too.”

”And how does your father treat you when he is not King?”

Legolas tilted his head, much like his father. He seemed to be lost in thought for a while. Finally he let out a long sigh.

”You know that my mother has passed away some time ago?”

Bard nodded.

”When that happened I was very young, only a child, and I didn't know what to do, so I stopped talking all-together for two winters. Father wanted to do the same, but a King in mourning is still a King, and the duty of King is never over. That is how we are when we are just son and father.”

”Sad?”

”Silent.”

”And this works for you?”

”Not always,” Legolas said. ”But it's all we know how to do.”

”I wonder about that.”

”I think it's my turn to ask a question. Do you love ada?”

”Of course I do,” Bard said immediately, though he was a bit taken aback by the suddenness of the question.

”Does he know that?”

”I have told him. I have also told him that sometimes when I call him a bastard it means I love him. Sometimes it means he's being a bloody moron, but he has to figure which one it is out himself.”

Legolas smiled.

”That is the most important then. It is the same for me and father. I don't for a moment doubt his love for me, even if he doesn't use the words.”

”What words does he use?”

”He says that I have my mother's heart,” Legolas said. ”Speaking of ada, I probably should be going before he gets worried.”

”He does worry about you a lot.”

”He has more reason than most to worry. So, unless you have anything else?”

”How did you like Bain?” Bard asked. 

”He is nice. Though I must have been so odd to him, I don't have much experience with children.”

”Oh no, he likes you a lot. I think he thinks of you as a brother he never had.”

”I wouldn't mind being his brother,” Legolas said. ”But now I must be off.”

He got up and walked to the door. At the door he turned to study Bard, who answered to his gaze steadily. Legolas looked like he was about to say something, but then he only shook his head to himself, and was out of the door.

\- -

When Bard met Thranduil again at the barrel picking spot he didn't even wait for Thranduil to greet him, before he said:

”Legolas thinks of Tauriel as a friend.”

Thranduil frowned, stopping in his tracks.

”Are you sure?”

”Certain.”

”How do you know?”

”I asked.”

”You talked to Legolas?” And there it was again, that slight warning tone Thranduil always got when someone had been spending time with his son. Bard didn't let it faze him.

”I did. I saw him at Town, so I took the chance to ask him couple of things.”

”Such as?”

Bard waited for Thranduil to board the boat. He didn't sit down, instead choosing to stand in front of Bard, tall and majestic, blue eyes glaring. But Bard could see that he was anxious, like he always seemed to be if the subject of his son came up.

”Well, the whole Tauriel-thing, if he liked spending time with Bain, which he did by the way, I think we should try to arrange for them to meet again, and a bit about his childhood.”

”His child...” Thranduil began.

”Don't be mad at me, I'm just trying to understand. He apparently stopped talking after his mother died?”

Thranduil glanced down, his shoulders slumping slightly.

”Kids react to it differently. Sigrid worked all day and cried in secret, Bain ran off to search for his mother, Tilda was too young to realize what was going on. But we made it through, and so did you.” Bard paused, but Thranduil was still staring at the ground, or possibly at the points of his boots. ”Legolas is a strong kid. He clearly wants to show that he can do things on his own, how he has turned out just alright with only one parent. He doesn't want to disappoint you.”

”He could never disappoint me,” Thranduil said.

”Maybe you should tell him that every once in a while. In case he has forgotten,” Bard said. ”I understand that the silence is important for you both, and it's what you are comfortable with, but unfortunately relationships need a little talk every once in a while.”

”Are you trying to scold me for being a bad father?”

”I never said you were a bad father,” Bard said. ”If you were, your son wouldn't know that you love him.”

Thranduil smiled, though he hid it behind his hand.

”Are you mad at me for talking to him about this?” Bard asked.

”It seems that I am in a position that I can not find it in my heart to be angry with you,” Thranduil said.

”And I love you too,” Bard said over his shoulder as he set to work.

\- -

Summer came strong that year, hot and heavy. There was sun, bright and constant, but there was no wind, and the kids spent their time in the Lake, while the adults spent their time sweating or inside or cursing at the elves, who didn't seem at all bothered by the heat.

Around midsummer the whole of Laketown seemed to be lulled into a heavy sleep, and all of the people who could, spent their times with their families. Even Bard was mostly left alone, people were too tired to fight, and he was grateful for that. He dedicated the long summer days to his family, sleeping in late, with Tilda curled up in his arms, and not doing anything with hurry.

There was a knock on the door, one morning, or maybe it was day, Bard wasn't even sure. He sighed, but finally rolled off the bed, leaving Tilda be. He pulled on his pants, and wandered to open the door.

”Did I wake you?” Thranduil asked, amused, looking at shirtless Bard, with his hair messy.

”A little,” Bard grumbled. ”Should have known it would be you. Only bastards like you are up this early.”

Thranduil smiled, and Bard let him in. He hadn't noticed the other elf behind Thranduil.

”Oh, hey,” Bard said, his voice losing most of the annoyed tone. ”Didn't expect to see you.”

”I wished to come along,” Legolas said and smiled. 

”Well, I'm glad.”

The kids were slowly waking up, Sigrid had already disappeared off to change her clothes, while Bain was still in bed. Tilda had never gotten up so fast, as to when Thranduil sat next to her on the bed. She jumped into his arms, hugged him tightly and ran after her sister to dress. Bain wasn't still moving, until Legolas walked to his bed, steps light and peered at his sleeping form.

”Good morning,” he said, and Bain's eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright in his bed.

”You scared me,” he complained.

”I apologize.”

”Go get dressed up,” Bard shouted. ”Breakfast is soon.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Bain said, and got up.

The breakfast was a quiet event, since all of the eaters were still at least half-asleep. At some point, Sigrid asked:

”Should we go to the river today? It's going to be a hot day, and the water is cool.”

”That sounds like a good idea,” Bard said. ”How do you feel about that?” This question he directed at Thranduil and Legolas. Thranduil tilted his head, and Legolas shrugged. Bard took that as a yes. After breakfast the six of them wandered through the sleepy Town and got on to the boat.

Sigrid had been right, the water was cool. Bard, Tilda and Bain went swimming. At some point even Legolas joined them. Thranduil and Sigrid sat together on the pier, their feet dipped into the water. 

Bard might have swam to them under water, and tried to pull Thranduil into the water. It didn't exactly go according to the plan, he ended up just clinging to Thranduil's leg, while the elf himself defiantly held onto the pier, and glared daggers at him. Finally Bard gave up, and pulled himself up from the water, and into Thranduil's lap, so he couldn't avoid wet clothes either way.

And that moment, that peaceful summer moment, when the kids laughed at Thranduil's displeased expression, which soon changed into a smile, as he pushed Bard off his lap and back into the water. That felt like family.


End file.
